Dorians Teachings
by kogalover22
Summary: Just a little short smutty story, I was bored and figured I would play around a little. SOOOOO Dorian teaches the Inquisitor a new trick to use on Cullen ;)


"I can't do _that_ to him!" Evelyn covered her face with Dorians pillow

"Yes. You can, trust me!" Dorian pulled the pillow off her face.

"I've never done anything like it, what if I do it wrong or he hates it?"

"First off I am an excellent teacher, remember last time I helped?" Dorian laughed as a light blush appeared across the inquisitor's cheeks. "Second I love it, so much so that I teach it to everyone, so all can enjoy"

"Yes…. B-But that was different"

"Well that was with your hips, now this is with your mouth"

"I've never even heard of anyone doing… it like that" Evelyn blushed deeper

"Darling calm down, do this one time and he will be begging for it every time he see you"

"Fine, Teach me!" Evelyn sat up her face now a deep red as Dorian smirked.

"Okay I can do this" Evelyn took a deep breath as she knocked on the commanders door.

"Come in" His rough voice called out

"Hello" Evelyn could feel her heart beat in her ears.

"Hello love, what bring you by at this hour" Cullen was standing at his desk reading over Lelianas report

"It's not that late?" Evelyn could see the sun had just set, as she walked over to his desk

"Yes, but you just arrived back yesterday. I figured you'd still be resting"

"I'm fine" Evelyn leaned against his desk watching him work.

"You shouldn't push yourself" Cullen put the report down, he looked at his beloved "Something wrong?" He could see she was thinking hard about something important, he hadn't see her like this in a long time, which worried him.

"No" Evelyn smiled and waved it off "Just thinking"

"Care to share?" Evelyn smiled even bigger as Cullen raised a brown

 _'_ _Found my opening'_ Evelyn thought as she stood _'Be like Dorian'_ Evelyn faced Cullen giving him a soft kiss on his cheek "You really wanna know?"

"I do" Cullen smirked

"Sit down Commander" Evelyn felt her stomach jump as he sat down in his large oak chair "Do you trust me?"

"With my life" Cullen smiled sincerely

"Good" Evelyn dropped to her knees in front of Cullen, she watched as confusion flashed in his eyes. Evelyn reached out and began undoing his belt.

"Wouldn't this be more comfortable in the bedroom"

"Just trust me" Evelyn smiled with a hint of sinister in her eyes.

"Um… O-Okay" Cullen watched with wide eyes as Evelyn slid him breeches down to his ankles. A deep red blush appeared on his face has he watched Evelyn exposed him to the night air.

Evelyn kept hearing Dorians voice in her head, she felt like she was on auto pilot as she looked up at Cullen with a smirk, she could see he was nervous. With a soft touch Evelyn ran her finger tips down the top of his thighs, he remained silent but she knew he was dying to ask her what she was about to do. She bounced up to give him a reassuring kiss before dipping back down to her knees.

Evelyn placed soft hot kisses from his knee slowly moving uptowards his inner high, she could hear his breath catch in his throat as she reached his manhood, which was now at full attention.

"What-" Cullen couldn't keep quite anymore

"Shh… Just trust me" Evelyn snaked out her touch giving his tip a quick flick, she watched as his back went stiff and his brows pulled together, with a smile Evelyn took the tip of her tongue and circled around this tip three times before softly blowing cool air, she watched as his manhood twitched at the sensation, Cullen blinked slowly watching closely.

Evelyn couldn't hear Dorians voice anymore and she licked up from his base to the tip, Cullen softly jerked at the feeling of her tongue, Evelyn took the tip into her mouth swirling her tongue on his head as she slowly sucked. She began bobbing her head up and down, taking more and more in each time. Cullens breath became ragged as he closed his eyes, more than enjoying the feeling of Evelyns mouth.

Evelyn couldn't take all of him in her mouth so, she grabbed the base of his manhood moving her hand and head in the same motion, she gaged a little as his tip hit the back of her throat causing Cullen to let out a small moan. She looked up to see him staring at her with a fire in his eyes, she like him like this. He was at her mercy.

She quicken the pace as she looked at the Commander, his eyes widen with excitement. She could tell he was getting close, she began twisting her hand with each pump, she heard his leather gloved tighten around the arms of the chair. This made her want to go faster, push him deeper in. Evelyn moaned each time she reached his base, sending vibrations up his spine causing him to shudder.

"Eve-" He couldn't finish as he entangled his fingers in her hair.

"Mmmm" Evelyn nodded a little knowing he was close but Dorian was strict with his lesson telling her exactly what to do at this moment, She took her other hand and softly but firmly grabbed his sack kneading them with each pump. Cullen threw his head back as he spilled his seed into Evelyns hot mouth, she shut her eyes tightly, the taste was awful, she wanted to spit it out. But as fast as he shot it out, she swallowed, getting the taste out as fast as she could. After a moment he stopped cuming but Evelyn kept softly sucking as his manhood, each time she reached his tip, Cullens knees would jerk making her smile. She let him out with a plop.

" _Maker,_ what was that" Cullen smiled as he watched Evelyn wipe the corners of her mouth

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much"

"Good" Evelyn stood watching Cullen pull up his breeches, buckling them back up. "are you done for the night?" Evelyn walked over to the ladder "Because I'm not" With an evil grin Cullen stood and undid his breeches nearly running over to Evelyn. She giggled as she climbed.


End file.
